


The Princess's Bride

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina and Severa are engaged, and now want to get their parents' support for their marriage, but Lucina is worried that her parents won't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of Fire Emblem Femslash week: Family. Here, it's Lucina's family, and how they'll react to her engagement to another girl.

Lucina looked at Severa. They were at the entrance to Chrom's tent, which he had started sharing with Robin since the two of them married. Chrom had told Lucina all about how he met, and fell for, her mother. Lucina's relationship had developed similarly, but she still felt a little uneasy about it. Lucina knew exactly how much her father and mother cared about her, but she was still a princess. She would someday be exalt of Ylisse, and she would be expected to have children, something she couldn't do with her fiancee. But when Lucina looked into Severa's eyes, the princess knew that she could love none other. And she was now standing outside her parents' tent, getting ready to ask for their blessing to marry her beloved.  
  
"Come on, we still have to get my moms' approval," said Severa, breaking Lucina from her thoughts.  
  
Lucina's reaction wasn't to walk through the tent flap, so Severa grabbed Lucina's hand and pulled the two of them into Chrom and Robin's tent. Given that they'd heard their daughter talking with someone, neither Chrom nor Robin were at all surprised to see Lucina or Severa, though they did not expect to see their daughter being pulled by the hand.  
  
"H-hello Mother, Father," Lucina began, "I have something important to talk to you about." Lucina noticed her mother clearing a table in the middle of the tent, most likely of plans for the upcoming battle.  
  
As Robin was putting the maps away, Chrom motioned for Severa and Lucina to sit down, which they, without letting go of each other's hands. As Robin joined the table, she looked at her worried daughter and asked, quite plainly "Lucina, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-It's about the future..." Lucina began, being unsure of what to say.  
  
Chrom didn't wait for his daughter to find her words. "Lucina, we won't let that future happen. We've already changed the course of history more than once, and we will not let the world be destroyed."  
  
"Chrom's right," Robin added. "Lucina, you don't need to worry about the horrible future you and Severa came from. You're here, and things have already changed. Chrom and I aren't going anywhere." Robin leaned across the table to hug Lucina, but the blue haired girl backed away.  
  
Lucina hesitated, and Severa took advantage of the opening. The gray haired girl looked directly at Robin and asked "Can I marry your daughter?" without a hint of hesitation. This left everyone in the tent staring at Severa. Lucina did not hesitate this time.  
  
"I know I will someday be exalt, and that I will need to have an heir," Lucina stated, "But I could not picture anyone else ruling alongside me. I love Severa, and I could love no other." When she finished Robin began giggling, Chrom was looking at her with surprise, and Severa was outright glaring at her.  
  
Chrom and Robin exchanged a brief glance before they both stood up. Robin looked at both girls before beginning to speak. "We have no objections to your marriage," the tactician said plainly.  
  
Lucina was absolutely beaming, and Severa's scowl had turned into a smile. Lucina sprinted around the table into her mother's arms, with Severa following shortly. Chrom joined in, embracing his wife, his daughter, and his daughter in law.  
  
After the long family hug concluded, Lucina gave Severa quick kiss the couple could see a pegasus land just outside the tent. Severa then proceeded grab Lucina's hand and pull her out of the tent.  
  
"Come on Luci, my mom's just outside and we need her approval too," said Severa.  
  
"Severa, that's not Cordelia, it's Sumia. We don't need to leave right now," Lucina protested.  
  
"Yes we do. Sumia is my other mom"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I'm most worried about in terms of quality, and I'm still unsure as to whether or not I should have posted it. Also, there may be random line breaks because I typed this up with an old 70 column editor.


End file.
